The present invention relates to a wheeled dolly that will quickly and easily attach to and detach from the rungs of many different ladders. This will facilitate the easy transport of ladders across terrain. The dolly can fold down for storage when not in use.
Various wheeled ladder caddies or dollies have been advanced for supporting ladders while transporting them, including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,708,993 B2, and 4,049,283. What has thus far been missing from the marketplace however is a device that supports a ladder in the center, which is most advantageous for weight reduction, can attach and detach from various kinds of ladders easily, and can easily fold down for convenient storage. This is the need that my invention satisfies.